megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
MMKB:Operation Overhaul
So, let's all be blunt: This wikia really needs to be fixed up. This is where Operation Overhaul comes in: Phase 1 *Try and get more users to help and contribute. *Fix up a number of pages to match Wikipedia's standards. *Try and get rid of the red link pages by finding information about them. From: :Bassium!; Brick Man; RingManX; Bauer-CTU, Quick; Vzing; Yahweh divine/Brahman; Dryuu; KrytenKoro; Zalbaag; Kaihedgie; Rdh288; and MC Hammer Bro. Updates Okay, people, it seems that half of you don't know what a wikia is for. Please, try and keep the opinions on articles to a minimum, like "This is my favorite game in the series" or "This character is similar to another" and "I think this happened". Secondly, don't fit all of the info on one page, if it gets to long. If you see any pages that need work, or have something like this (a good example of cramming it is like when you make groups, go to MegaMan Teams.) :I've been working on updating some of the games and characters in the Classic Series, many of the articles of which were either opinionated (unprofessional) or just "stubs." Anyway, I don't have a lot of time, so I just do what I can between here, Wikipedia, WikiKnowledge, and Strategy Wiki. After I finish with these articles I may move on to the X Series and some of the other ones that could probably stand to be updated and/or reworked. --Brahman 07:42, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Working at My project Mugshot which should be done at the end of September.--Vzing 20:14, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Been working on hp/at stats and the special weapons for the classic series. Might expand to X1 to X3 in the future. Cloakedboltz 12:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Current Goals Below are a few general ideas. For more specifics, go to our Current Goals page. *Create a base template for the pages. (starting by "games", "classic timeline characters and bosses" and "Battle Network timeline characters and bosses"). See Bass, Bass.EXE, Air Man, Zero and Chill Penguin to have a general idea. *Improve, organize, remove bias and, if needed, rewrite the pages Mega Man classic, Mega Man X series, Mega Man Zero series, Mega Man ZX series, Mega Man Legends series, MegaMan Battle Network series, MegaMan Star Force series and List of Characters. *Improve the game guides/walkthroughs. *Improve the stubs. *Suggestions? Ideas? Visit the Forum! New Users: Sign Your Name Here! Here is where we can keep track of the new users. Once we reach 80, we will give a special prize to the best contributor/most active users who have signed up. #BLMNDEF #OptimusShr #Forteshadow #Bogmonster #CJMErl #Bass08 #Skizarrocks #Bauer-CTU #Goronian #BambookidX #Das654 #RingManX #Reploidof20xx #StarMan.EXE #Aetheros #Daipenmon #Shade #shadowduckx3 #'BLAZE HEATNIX' #Jessie #Rock.EXE #Danny Lilithborne #CopyX.EXE #Shark Man #Model ZX #Scarab v5 #Random123 #Scuttlest #~Dantman(talk) #~BlackZero #--Brahman #BlueDragonClassic #Kageryushin #Zerothreeseven #BlueBomberZ #megagirl #GrooveGuy #Lord Lizardon #'LORD LIZARDON' #Volteccer #Waw #Dabir #Zetana #Tazman #Animus 15:24, 25 December 2007 (UTC)Animus #Sanky #iongravirei #--Glaber 01:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) #sploodgeyaay! 06:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) #Vzing at edits. #OnslaughtRM 26 June 2008 (Nobody brought me in, I just stumbled here, but I want to help. Proud to be number 50!) #UltimateDarkloid 03 July, 2008. I want to expand the BN and SF sections. Hope I'm helpful! #Quick 01:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) (I forgot to sign -_-') #FangWolf.EXE - I've added some things, such as another version of Airman Ga Taosenai, and the R-Shadow picture. #KrytenKoro - I've started on my planned overhaul of the X-series articles. I'll also add to Zero and ZX where I can. #Newname - Uptades to Battle Network and chips. #Airslasher18 - I've added info on X's weaponry, specifically in the Megaman Xtreme 1 and 2 sections. #Stinkoman87 - I can help with Battle Network and Star Force. #Ladyluck12 - I've just added a non-SD Time man, I'll be doing Oil man if I'm not busy anymore #alby13 #Kaihedgie Yew can count on meh. I'm yer ZX and Zero guy #SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent #AJ the Shinigami - I'm your go-to Megaman X guy. I'll do all I can! #Earthere - I like the Battle Network series. #Unknown57 #User:Zero345-I'll write up some Battle Chip pages and Viruses #User:Mileerolje - My area of expertise, or at least best knowledge in, would be ZX and then Zero; I'll try to help with the typos/grammar in those sections as best I can, too. #User:Girouette the Transporter - I'll try to help out with the ZX and Zero sections as well. #User:Dryuu- been on this site for quite some time, and have been doing some edits as well, was just lazy to log in. #Edd eX #Cloakedboltz #Ultimate X fire I'll be working on the X, ZX, Zero, and Original series. ) #Gadjiltron - Here to clean up the Star Force and Battle Network series. #Capefeather - I will try to fix spelling/grammar/style/consistency/accuracy problems in various pages. This wiki seems to need a lot of it, so there you go. #Hyper Sonic I'll only be on certain short sections of the weekdays, but you have my keyboard, ring-bearer. #SlashMan - I've seen a fair share of the opinions, and I can help with that. #No One Special) - I'll be willing to work on the Battle Network series. #RoleOfDATS - I can't believe how erratic the quality of stuff is here. Time to bring out my cleaning tools... #Jacob175 I can do little things, like fixing typos and such. #NewEraOutlaw - I think the Roll (original series) page could use some touching up, and I'll see what I can do concerning the other pages as well. #Yuidirnt 15:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) #User:FireCrimson - I am the editor of GreatMan and he's my Navi! Who wants a NetBattle? #User:Shadowkusanagi - Net Yaroze! #Megaericzero - My bad for not signing earlier. o_o #User:Kazuki88 - I'll be focusing on the Legends Series and those on my todo list. #Stormman.exe - My best areas are Battle Network, Zero and ZX. I'm focusing on non-existing pages and stubs. Please tell me if i do something wrong. #MadManX429 - I specialize in the Mega Man X and Zero series, along with a little bit of Classic and ZX. I have a lot of interesting theories for the former two, but since this site's about fact, I'll fix typos when I can. #RetroXpuntoNES - My best areas are the Classical and X series. # Piconoe - I've been and will be focusing on the Starforce wiki pages as well as some assistance on various EXE series pages if needed. # User: MC Hammer Bro. - My main focus is Starforce pages and Battle Network. I also have base knowledge of the origional seris. Red link and stubs are my focus areas # User: B_Heatnix - Knowledge of most Megaman games. X-Series on Nintendo and Playstation, replaying Battle network series so my focus will be there. Have Japanese proficiency. # Shuttle man- Trivia, some grammar, and Zero/ZX/X/Classic/Battle Network series # Zalbaag # --DigiB 20:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) - I'll help in anything I can # Kamik All of the Robot Masters from Megaman 1-4 have quite alot of images on there articles, I shall put image galleries on their articles to keep them tidy. C: # User:Buster Cannon - I'm willing to add Legends-related material. # rdh288 - Yeah, I've been here, fairly active for a few months. Figured I might as well sign this... # nsDoodle99 - I used to lurk, but have recently started to edit a lot. :U # Ghostonthebus - Made a lot of anonymous edits in the past. Will continue to help out with the Classic Series when needed! # KazilDarkeye - I will try and edit however I can. # DWN. 085 Dino Man - I will try to edit what needs to be edited.Category:MMKB # Natork - I work on the Classic, X, Zero series, mainly with grammar fixes, pic uploads, and making small pages. # Mercury Mech # Gospel.exe - I'll help however I can. # SethOmega - I'm an expert at MMX 1-3 and played MMBN 3-5. I'll help on anything else I know. # Hiro191 I will be going through the .EXE Anime and updating those Articles. # Ericard - (...) # Studmanafier I will do what I can which is only BN and SF # Flintlock Vitor Might consider using another name, seeing as this is my Final Fantasy Wiki username. I'm more of a minor edit guy, fixing up missing data and such since that's what I'm best at. Dunno how much I'll do here but I've played plenty of Mega Man so I can probably help somewhere here. # Multi Rang - I shall edit typos and waht not. Yeaaaahhh.... # ZeldaMaster285 - All I know are the X and Zero series games. I'll do what I can there for everything in those series. # RandomFlab 2 - i only know from megaman zx and zx advent from aswell as megaman battle network 5, but i know alot of megaman characters otherwise # Zeromaro - I'll do my best to help find any missing information # Lithium Ruthenium / Rey JJJ I know no more (about MM) than any of you, since I get my info here primarily. I'm good at English, however, and may insure perfect grammar where permiscible. ("Wikipedia standards....") # Udana - I'll help were I can, if anything catches my eye. # Couragepedia - I do stubs, mostly in MegaMan Starforce. # ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' - I'll mostly provide strategies for bosses (If allowed) and provide Gameshark codes for the community # Thunderush 14:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) - I'll add useful info, trivia, and help improve most of the info on the games. # DarkProtoman271 15:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) - I'll help out anyway I can, but I'm mostly a MMBN (Battle Network) specialist. # Goddra2 10:12, June 23, 2010 - I'll be taking cracks at the Battle Network and Star Force series. # Glitch.Mr - I'll help where I can :D, especially with classic series. # Treyb96 - I'll try my luck with the Zero and ZX series # Elec Man- I'll mostly be working with the Classic series and some of the X games. # GameMasterGuy- I know about anything in the Megaman universe, whether it's Classic, Legends, anything in between, or on the BN/SF timeline # SolarShot - I will mostly make an edit on classic series. Mostly trivias, robot masters, boss strategies, and maybe a walkthrough. # DeathTanz Mantisk - I will edit more on MMX, MMZ and other megaman games but I will never edit on Megaman Classic,not beacause I hate the classic version of Megaman,beacause the classics are stupid. Sorry for the classic fans!! I am new here :)) . # Twilight Man - I'll keep "piecing things together" on most of the Mega Man Classic and Mega Man X Series articles -- especially with the Special weapons, dialogues, and official artwork. # Interrobang Pie - I'll clean up/add bits to stuff involving the Classic series. Woo. # Rushman 19:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) i didn't do good on the other wikis but im getting better, # Baraku 20:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Baraku I'll try my best to help out. ^^ # ShadowRyu Kei # Girla PurpleHeart - Work only for Megaman X and Megaman Zero series community, check spelling and grammar, add images, warned users (if they break any of the rules on this site) and removed unnecessary images/wiki articles. Also an artist. # BozPity # Proman95 -- The GBA Megaman Battle Network 3 White and Blue (my favorite Megaman game) # Yonsterg -- I will mainly post weapon and enemy intricacies for Megaman 9 and 10. Maybe a few boss strategies. # Leonidas1234- I'll help with the grammer and information on the robot master articles. # Chronoboy21 (9/1/2010) -- I plan to keep a keen eye out for information needed for the Mega Man Zero wikis and also the Mega Man ZX wikis as well. Happy editing everyone. :D # Plasma Platypus -- I mainly fix grammar and spelling. I may also add to the Trivia section for some games. # AnDrEy 19:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) -- Well, I know only a few things about Mega Man but I'll help as I can. # The necessary evil. # Final508 12:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) # Bransrubar 03:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not as knowledgeable about MegaMan as I'd like to be but I'll do my best to help. # Dr. Ivo Robotnik: Its originally me, DeathTanz Mantisk, but I dont know how I get logged of but I will still continue to serve my dear wikia. #Plasmeon G -- Lets work together. I'll help at all costs. #Suraida-Chan - I'm an EXE series fan, and a manga reader. I'll help out in anyway I can. I may also correct spelling and grammer. #Xergio - My User page says everything #Trinexx296 -- I'll help with grammer, enhancing walkthroughs and adding more info. #Ratharex1-- I'll add some little tips on pages and walkthroughs, help with corrections( may not always be here but ill do what i can as I'm with other wikis). Ill also focus on the Mega Man classic as I have the Roms for them and have been playing them recently #User:Train122 -- i know essentialy NOTHING about x, zero, ZX, Battle network3-6 or Star Force. I will try to help with classic and Battle network 1 and 2. #NinjaSoccorPlaher -- Robotnik's helping. And everyone needs a ninja who knows how to play Soccor once in a while, right? #megaman.exe -- i have megaman battle network 6 both versions and i have team colone of number 5 so i will mostly edit them #cbd98-- i have mmbn1, 3, 4, 5, and 6 and will probably edit those most, but i also have megaman x collection for gc (but im not very good) and can probably do early game events for those. But with school to manage ill do what i can. #Resistance Fighter 65--I specialize in Mega Man Zero series bosses, and support Zero entirely, hence my name. Anyhow, I'm learning more about Mega Man everyday. So I'll help this Database anyway I can! #Dragon de Platino -- All time favorite game is MMBN1! I will categorize every single virus and character in the game or my name is not Dragon de Platino! #Star Stone #Dividebyzero- I will help correct any thing as well as add new pics if possible and add some trivia here and their. #TorrentTAM - I do not have free time nowadays nor do I have a fast Internet connection but I will try to help whatever, whenever, wherever I can. #No. 158: Megaman RX is here! I'd like to help out with pages that deal with the X-series and it's respective sequels! I won't mind assistance from others considering I'm still kinda new to the Mega Man franchise. If I make any n00bish errors please feel free to correct me :) #Rockyou78 I hadnt words. #CKeen I won't probably edit much here but I will add useful information and grammar fixes when I have the time. I deal with the classic and X series (basically the only two megaman series I play), and maybe improve the Rockman.EXE WS article somtime in the future. #BlitzBlast - I wasn't intending to actually stay, but sure, why not. #Jtt410 - I know the Classic series inside and out, and I am learning the X series to that extent as well. My only weak point is X7. I have text based guides about every weapon from the classic series, down to ammo, numbers of shots on screen at a time, secondary effects, and if possible even gameplay loopholes or glitches, and I'm working on a similar one for the X series. As of now, I only need to understand the ammo limits of X7 and X8, and learn what the various upgrades/parts/chips do for X7. Help me help you. #Needleman64 - I recently signed on. I hope to be of use to this wiki. If you have questions, ask on my user talk page. #Acellutor -- I 'll help correct anything on MegaMan Battle Network's section. #Ammon11110 - Sure thang!! I'll help around here. #DuoDynamo - Gonna help out with a little bit of everything, mainly the Classic and X series. #Yellowcadillac #User:Mewofforcena - I don't think I have a whole lot to add, but I'll take care of grammar whenever I see any mistakes. Of course, though, I'll add info if I see it's missing. #Latrellnator - i'm new to this site so i might need some help on this wiki.Latrellnator 22:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) #SoulHermit - adding MMSF(Star Force) #Juancanaar - expand the MMZ, MMBN, and MMSF image base :) #Clarinda Romain - I'll correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation where necessary. #MarvilVSCapkom: Fan of the X Series and Legends Series, Megaman X4 and The Misadventures of Tron Bonne being respectively my favourite games of this franchise. I'll try to contribute however I can. #Mr. Mahala: Fan of every Megaman game that comes up, hitting the series cronologically-wise. Will expand the bosses' strategies. #TsukasaHikaru: I can help you at finding Images #Bryantzerox: I'm a huge Mega Man fan, but I'm most knowledgeable about the Zero/ZX/X series. I'll try to correct any gramatical errors I come across and reword sentences/paragraphs/etc. I find that might sound odd. I hope to add some videos of bosses (as demonstration of boss techniques/strategies) as well as boss quotations (with translations) where applicable. #MidniteW: Just fixing some things and some images that you guys don't have. #Shan the Hedgehog - I have played through the Starforce series, so I can help there, though I sold the games a while ago, so I won't be able to help out the Guides, or Walkthroughs. I will most likely spend my time editing the Battle Network and Starforce games, characters, etc.